Brought To Attack on Titan
by LANESLASH
Summary: That sentence up there says it all.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up on the ground somewhere, I had no idea where I was.

I slowly got up, my body was in pain. I looked around me, and I thought I was in some type of medieval convention or something.

Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jordan I am a fourteen year old male who lives in Portland, Oregon. I have black hair and blue eyes. All you need to know about me, is that I'm perverted as fuck... like every other male.

I decided to get up and look around a bit. I saw that the "convention" was surrounded by 50 meter tall walls. Wait, what?

I looked at the people around me, at the buildings, and at the shops. Then I realized. That 50 meter tall wall. Is THE 50 meter tall wall. I WAS IN ATTACK ON TITAN!

I approached a woman, who looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile.

"Umm, excuse me, but where am I?" I asked. The woman looked at me, still smiling, but confused.

"You're in Shiganshina, in wall Maria."

Yup, I'm in Attack on Titan.

"Oh, buy the way, my name is Carla Jeager." She said offering a hand to shake. I just realized that she was literally looking down on me. But I still shook the mother of the main protaganist's hand.

"My name is Jordan Adams." I said, shaking Carla's hand.

"Haha, that's a weird name for a girl." Carla pointed out, I slightly laughed. Woah woah woah. I'm a girl?

"Where are your parents?" Carla asked, looking around.

'Oh no, I don't know what to say to that. I have to think of something.'

"They're... They're gone." I lied, trying to get a sad look in my eyes, which obviously worked because Carla looked at me with pity.

"Would you like to stay with my family?" She asked politely.

"Well, I-I don't want to be a bother." I said.

"Nonsense! You won't be a bother." Carla exclaimed.

"Well, okay." I said.

*The skipping of time*

We had arrived at the Jeager household. Carla asked me to stay outside because she said the house was a mess. While she was outside I remembered when she called me a girl. I looked at my hands, and they didn't look like my normal hands. They were, smaller, and felt softer. I looked over my body, and I did look like a girl, with small breasts. I guessed that I was twelve right now.

I looked at my hair and it reached the base of my neck. It was also a blonde color.

"Mikassa I'm fine." I heard Eren saw to Mikassa. I hid behind a bush as they came closer.

 *** Time-Skip again, after the argument.** *****

I saw Eren rush out of the house, Mikassa following close behind. I peered over the wall to Carla, she sighed, then looked at me.

"Please excuse my son, he and trouble are to close for my liking." She apologized.

"It's okay." I said, trying to put on an innocent girl act. Carla sighed.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, do you want to go meet your new foster siblings?" She asked. I nodded vigorously. She nodded her head to where they went with a smile. I ran after them.

'She's just let me go alone? Meh.' I thought. I really wanted to meet Eren and Mikassa, but mostly Mikassa, because, well, have you seen her?! The girl is hot as fuck! I eventually found the two, along with Armin... arm-out. ***Sorry, Had to. :P***

I approached the trio, Eren obviously noticed me because he instantly got up and threw a punch at me, but I expected it. I moved my upper torso to the right and kicked him in the gut. Mikassa got up and tried to punch me, but I dodged it and threw her in the little lake, much to my surprise. I looked at Armin who was looking at me with horror. Two little couple got up, and looked at me with hate.

"Relax idiots, I just want to talk, you're the hostile ones." I looked at Mikassa.

"And why'd you join in? Are you his wife?" I asked. Mikassa blushed madly while glaring at me.

"Hehe, umm who are you?" Armin asked nervously/politely.

"Jordan." I answered simply.

'Well, I'm not getting Mikassa into bed with me after this day. Maybe Annie? Hanji? Sasha? Ymir?' I thought.

 ***BOOM***

The ground she as all four of us fell to our knees. We all got up and ran to the crowd. When we reached the crowd, we saw... Bertolt Hoover. Well, I saw him, every-body else just saw a big-ass Titan.

"H- how is that possible? That wall is fifty meters high." Eren gasped, astonished, and terrified. Just then, a truly forceful wind, along with rocks, blasted everybody back, the rocks crushing some people. When I landed on the ground, a small rock hit me in the head. If it wasn't going at the speed it was going, I would still be conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

***Your P.O.V***

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in some kind of open building. My head was throbbing. I tried to get up, but my whole body ached. I remembered that I was in Attack on Titan.

I waited for about ten minutes until I felt I was ready to get up. My body still ached, but not as much as it did ten minutes ago.

I looked to my right, and saw Eren Armin and Mikassa!

I sunk back a bit in the haystack I was laying on.

I looked to my left, to find a short girl with pale-blonde hair.

'Annie Leonhardt'

She was eating a potato, and had another one for some reason. I laid back down trying to get back to sleep.

"Ow!" I exclaimed when something hit me square in the chest. I immediately sat up and looked around. I looked at the floor and saw that it was a potato.  
I looked to my left to see Annie staring at me with a dead-pan look. She had her right hand out, so it was obvious she threw it.

I smiled at her and thanked her, she nodded and went back to eating her potato.

'Time to join the Survey Corps and meet every-one else.'

* * *

I was at the 104th Trainee Cadet Corps lineup. Keith Shadis was yelling at Armin. To be honest, he was a lot more intimidating in real life.

"WHO ARE YOU MAGGOT!?" He yelled.

"JEAN KIRSCHTEIN, REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Jean yelled.

"And why are you here, Kirschtein?" Shadis asked. Jean got a smug look on his face.

"To join the Military Police, and serve the king." Jean replied.

'I swear if this douchbag EVER talks to me, I'm punching him.' I thought

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD SIT!? IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT THEN FORGET ABOUT THE MP'S!" Shadis yelled, leaving a Jean with a broken skull.

"What's with that stupid smile on your face cadet?" Keith silently to Marco Bodt. ***I'd make a joke but it would only be HALF as funny as some other jokes I have*** "Sir! I WANT TO JOIN THE MILITARY POLICE AND GIVE MY LIFE AND BODY TO THE KING, SIR!" Marco said, determined.

"Oh really? Well here's the thing," Keith said getting close to Marco's face. "the king doesn't want your life and body." He finished and as he got closer to me. He stopped turned to me and started shouting.

"AND JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PRINCESS!?" He yelled at me. Luckily, I had thought of a new name between joining, and here.

"SCARLET JACKSON REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIR!" You screamed with all your might.

"AND WHY ARE YOU HERE CADET!?" He shouted back.

"TO JOIN THE SURVEY CORPS AND FREE HUMANITY FROM THE TITANS' GRASP SIR!" You answered, Determination in your voice.

"I LIKE YOUR GUTS! THE TITANS WILL ALSO ENJOY THEM!" He yelled as he left you.

"JUST WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Keith yelled to Connie Springer.

"Connie Springer, from-" He had no time to finish his sentence as he was grabbed by his ears and lifted off the ground.

"You're not saluting correctly, Connie Springer. This was the first thing you were taught when you enlisted. Is your heart on your right side?"

*chomp*

All eyes turned to where the noise was coming from.

*chomp*

Everyone's eyes locked on to a hungry red-head whom you recognized as Sasha Brouse.

Shadis dropped Connie and marched to Sasha.

"Hey, you." Shadis said to Sasha, but she looked around as if she didn't notice he was talking to her.

"YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU PEICE OF SHIT! JUST WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Shadis yelled.

"*Gulp* SASHA BROUSE FROM DAUPER VILLAGE SIR!" Sasha yelled back, frightened.

"Hmm, so, Sasha Brouse, tell me. What do you have in your right hand?" Shadis asked with a calm tone.

"A steaming potato sir, I saw it sitting in the kitchen, and I didn't want it to go to waste, so I brought it here to eat it." Sasha answered.

"The theft is excusable, but why now? Why would you eat while in a line-up?" Shadis asked, confused.

"A-are you asking me why humans eat potatos?" Sasha asked. Everyone was waiting for her to die by Shadis' hands.

"Here, have half." Sasha said, breaking off half of the potato, and offering it to Shadis. He took it.

"H-Half?" He questioned.

* * *

"Wow, she's still running?" Connie asked.

"It's funny, being told to run until she dropped didn't faze her as much as been told to skip meals for five days." I said.

"Hey, what's that?" Eren asked, looking at a cart with people in it.

"Drop-outs, they asked to go back into the field." Connie answered.

"What? But it's only the first day." Eren said.

"Well, you know what they say. 'Survival of the Fittest' if you're not strong enough then get out." I said, staring at the cart.

"I've never heard that saying." Mina said. You dead-panned.

"Hey, the Instructor didn't ask where you two were from." Marco pointed out.

"Shinganshina, same as him." Eren said pulling Armin to him."

"So am I." I added. Armin and Eren looked at you with shock.

"So, that means that you three were there? You saw the Colossal Titan!?" Connie asked with excitement.

"H-hey, Connie." Marco said, but was ignored.

"Umm, yeah, we saw it." Eren said. You lightly sighed. Connie's face lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, and we're going to tell you every single horrific detail." You scoffed, but Connie didn't know you were being sarcastic, and his smile probably cut into his face he was grinning so wide.

'This is going to be fun.'


	3. Last Time We Ever Do This

"So, what did it look like? The Colossal?" Connie asked.

"Okay, I'm trying to eat here, so screw off" You said to Connie and everyone-else around you. You heard Reiner chuckle.

"Shut the hell up Blondie." You said. Reiner shut up.

"She's right guys, she probably wants to forget some things." Marco said.

Everyone left you and crowded around Eren and started asking him questions.

"That was selfish." Mikassa said. She was sitting next to you.

"What do you mean?" You asked, confused.

"You just tell everybody to screw off when they just want to ask a question." She pointed out.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm hungry." You explained. You saw Mikassa look at you from the corner of your eye.

"Umm, can I sit here?" You heard a voice ask. You looked in-front of you to see Mina.

"Of course." You said. Mina sat down.

"Mina Carolina." She said, extending her hand.

"Scarlet Jackson." You said shaking Mina's hand.

"So, you're from Shiganshina, right?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, it's actually sick that people are so heartless, that they'd ask somebody who wants to forget what happened there, What happened there." You said, before taking a bite out of your bread.

"In a way, you're right. But they're just curious." Mina said with a smile.

"Curious, my ass. Send them to Shiganshina when it happened and see how they like that." You mumbled. But Mikassa heard you and kicked you in the knee.

"Ow!" You hissed.

"The hell was that for?" You angrily said to one of your favorite characters.

"Do you really want to send them back to that time?" Mikassa asked calmly, looking at you. She looked calm but her eyes were filled with suspicion.

"Yeah, so what?" You said, turning slightly hostile.

"Tell me, what did you experience at Shiganshina?" Mikassa questioned again.

"I-I don't know, a rock form the wall smashed into me and knocked me unconscious." You answered.

"Ouch." Mina said. You deadpanned at that.

*DING*

*DING*

*DING*

'That's the sleep bell.' You thought.

'Wait, I missed the fight between Eren and Jean.. Shit.'

* * *

While walking, Sasha caught up to you.

"Hey do you have any food?" She asked. This was your time to say something you wanted to say to Sasha for a long time.

"No, and if you ask me that again I'll make sure you starve." You said. On the outside you were calm, but on the inside was a huge party with a banner saying 'DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE!'

"O-okay." Sasha said, scared. Then she left you alone.

"That was heartless." Berthold said, walking up to you.

"Well, she needs to learn. ***MAJOR SPOILERS IN THIS NEXT SENTANCE! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT THE MANGA SPOILED!*** And, try not to break down any more walls, will you? Colossal Titan?" You said to Berthold with a smirk. You looked at him and he stopped in his tracks, looking at you with wide eyes.

"Hi Annie." You said while passing her. She looked at you and nodded in response.

When you went to the Barracks, all the girls were in a circle playing girl games. You just wanted to get to sleep before you threw up the disgusting food you had earlier.

"Scarlet, wanna play some games?" Ymir asked you.

"No, I wanna go to sleep before I throw up." You said, curling up in the blankets more.

"HEY!" You shouted at Ymir dragged you out of the bed and purposely started shaking you around. Then she threw you into the circle.

"Truth or Dare anyone" Sasha asked. Everyone except you, Mikassa and Annie raised their hand. You guessed those two were just in the circle for the hell of it.

"haha, we beat you. Truth or Dare it is." Ymir said.

"Scarlet, Truth or Dare?" Sasha asked you. You lightly chuckled to your self.

"Dare." You responded. Sasha got a stupid grin on her face.

"I dare you to make a new game for us." Sasha dared, thinking you wouldn't be able to do it. But you already had something in mind. You got an evil grin on your face.

"With pleasure." You said, heading towards the Barracks' door. All the others gave you a look of confusion, but you simply gave the 'shh' movement with your hands. You opened the door, got out, silently closed it and made your way to the Shadis' cabin.

Once you reached his cabin, you looked for a way in. Now you all might be saying 'Why not use the front door you idiot?' Well, that would be to obvious. And he might have some kind of trap there. You looked around, and saw an open window. You sneaked inside, and looked for a desk. Surprisingly, it was right in-front of you.

'And he would leave the window to his office open, why?' You thought, the you realized the anime takes place in 850, so air conditioning wasn't invented yet, that's why.

'I'm an idiot.' You thought. You silently opened the drawers to his desk to find what you would need for the new game. Once you got everything, you sneakily went back out the window and quietly went back to the girls Barracks.

Once, you got inside, everyone, including Annie and Mikassa, gave you looks that said. 'So?'

"I have what I need." You said proudly. All the girls silently cheered. Annie and Mikassa seemed slightly impressed, and Sasha looked disappointed because you were able to think of a game on the spot.

You sat on the floor away from the circle, took out a piece of paper and took out a pencil.

"Where'd you get those?" Ymir asked. You just looked at her.

"Do you think Instructor will notice what he's missing?" You asked with a smug look on your face. All the girls faces , exclu- *oh screw it you know who I'm excluding here* turned to horror.

"Oh my god you're so dead." Hannah said. You just chuckled.

You had finished writing on the paper. You went to the middle of the circle, and placed the paper down. On it was one vertical lone and one diagonal line. One the top-left side of the paper, was the word 'YES', the same thing applied to the bottom-right corner. ***Have you figured out what game their playing yet?*** On the top-right of the paper was the word 'NO', the same thing applied to the bottom-left corner. You took the pencil you wrote with, and another pencil, on the paper.

"This game is called the Charlie-Charlie Challenge, and is only for the bravest." You said with a mishevieous look in your eyes.

"The rules are you place two pencils in the center in the lines, the other one goes center on the pencil on the paper. You ask Charlie a question, he will be summoned here and will move the pencils either to 'NO' or 'YES'. Got it?" This time ALL the girls nodded.

"Annie, Mikassa, you two wanna play?" You asked them both. They nodded and scooted more into the circle.

"Who wants to go first?" You asked.

"I think you should go first to give us a demonstration." Krista said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay." You said. You put one of the pencils in the center on the lines, then put the other pencil on-top of the first one, and lightly held them.

"Charlie, Charlie, will the others understand this demonstration?" You asked. You let go of the pencils. After three seconds, the top pencil moved to 'YES'.

All of the girls jumped. Annie and Mikassa moved back slightly.

"My turn." Ymir said. Ymir arranged the pencils like you did.

"Charlie Charlie, is Connie an idiot?" She asked. After two seconds, the pencil moved to 'NO'. Ymir deadpanned.

"I'm next." Mikassa said. I decided to be a troll.

"On my god, YES! Eren DOES love you! No need to get the poor spirit involved in your love life." You said with fake annoyance. Mikassa glared at you while blushing like hell. Everybody burst into laughter.

"Charlie, Charlie, are you here?" Mikassa asked. three seconds passed. Nothing. nine seconds passed. Nothing. Fifteen seconds. The lights flickered.

"What's going on Scarlet?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know." You responded.

"I-is Charlie here?" Krista asked.

"No! Charlie doesn't exist!" You shouted.

"It's just a prank, gravity is making the pencils move!" You continued. you grabbed the paper, crumpled it, threw it in the trash and put the pencils under your bed.

You all rushed to your beds and ended the night.


	4. Uncovering New Powers

You slowly opened your eyes, you vision getting clearer as your eyes adjusted to the light from the candles. You looked out one of the windows. It was midnight. You decided to go out for a little walk. You looked behind you to make sure no-one was watching you. To your surprise, Annie wasn't in her bed.

'Now what're you out for?' You thought as your walk turned into a walk. As you were walking into the woods, you began to wonder about something.

'Do I have Eren's powers?' You thought. You brought your hand to your face, looking at it. You stopped walking, and you put your hand in your mouth. You bit down slightly. The skin still felt rough, not softer, and easier to bite through, like Eren, Annie, Bertholt, Reiner or Ymir. Then you bit down hard, taking a chance. Nothing happened. You were disappointed. You sighed and continued your walk into the woods.

'Can I at-least conjure something up?' You thought, not wanting to be a regular human in this universe. All the other Attack on Titan fanfictions you read, had the reader, or OC with some sort of power, you hoped that was true for you. 'At least conjure up an M1 Grand.' You thought, your hand extended. You your surprise, a light in the shape of a rifle appeared. It was light, but the light didn't travel, it didn't illuminate the area around you. Then, the brown, hard-wood, World War Two battle rifle was in your hands. You were shocked.

'OH HELL YES! THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN BEING A TITAN SHIFTER!' You thought. You opened up it's top hatch, seeing if it had ammo in it. To your half-relief-half-disappointment, there wasn't any. You held it 1940's style, with the barrel of the gun pointing up, instead of down. You summoned some ammunition for it, loading it in to the battle rifle. You continued your walk, feeling safer with the rifle, especially since the bullets for the Grand were sharp-pointed, you definitely didn't want the bullet in your heart. You heard some distant conversation ahead of you. You slowly crept into a bush, eventually seeing Annie, Reiner and Bertholt.

"How the hell did she know your form?" Reiner asked.

"I-I don't know. I don't even know the girl!" Bertholt whisper-yelled back.

"No matter. When we get to Trost, we'll take her captive, see what she knows about us, and how." Annie put her two cents in. You gripped the rilfe.

'I wanna shoot these bastards, but they're way too important to the story-line.' You thought. They all walked their separate ways. Once you were sure all three had no Line of Sight on you. You summoned a U.S Army WWII-era uniform on. The helmet said 'MP' on it. Hey, if your gonna have a WWII weapon, might as-well complete the look. Then, summoned handcuffs, and a gag. You slowly crept behind Annie.

'Should I do this? I mean, there are fangirls that'll screw up the story more than I can, but. Nah, I'll leave it. Do I have teleportation powers? Please tell me I do.' You thought as you began to think about the girls dorm. You sighed as nothing happened. Guess you were going to have to run. You bolted, going in-front of Annie. After you were a couple feet away from Annie, you heard running behind you.

'Oh you're kidding. She's seriously following me?' You thought. Thank God the belt on the uniform had a grenade on it. You pulled out the grenade, but just threw it. You didn't pull the pin or anything. You just threw it. Of course, Annie had no idea what it was, so she stopped and jumped back away from it. By the time she realized the grenade didn't do anything, she went back after me, going around the hand-held bomb. By the time she chased after me, I went back into the girls dorm. trying to make the uniform, grenade, and rifle go away. I tried hard. A light appeared around me. Everything, other than my Trainee uniform was gone. I slowly slipped back into my bed. I heard Annie sneak in. I opened my eyes slightly, so I still looked like I was asleep, but I could see Annie. She looked confused as hell. I saw her kneel down, looking under the beds, probably looking for the uniform and M1 Grand.

'You're never going to find it.' I thought. _*** You haven't spoken once during this chapter, just thought. ***_

Annie gave up and went back to her bunk. I smirked in victory.

'This is going to be useful.'

* * *

I woke up once again. This time, it seemed to be 3:00 A.M.

"What the hell?" I mumbled. Why am I waking up this early? Mina started to slightly shake me, since she was on the top bunk.

"Psst, guess what?" She asked.

"What?" I answered.

"Since this is technically the first day of training, the commander decided to let us sleep in a-bit, since today's gonna be a long day. We're going to do some teamwork exercises at a training course today too. We'll have to walk five kilometers to get there though. I just looked at her and nodded, even though I had no idea what the hell a kilometer was.

"Well, we're both up, Annie and Mikassa are waking up. So, yeah." Mina, said, not knowing what else to talk about.

"Oh hey, guess what Annie told me last night?" She asked.

"What?" I said back, a sick feeling found it's way into my stomach.

"She told me she found a person who looked female, in some type of weird uniform, with a strange looking musket, run past her last night. When she gave chase, the person threw some weird object at her, and made it's escape in the girls dorm." Mina said. I widened my eyes in fake surprise.

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" I joked. Mina just laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I was asleep by that time." Mina said, chuckling. I slightly laughed too. Suddenly, we heard banging on the door.

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP IN SEVEN HOURS SHIT-MAGGOTS! GET TO SLEEP!" We heard D-Bag say. We were all up, so it was going to be hard for us to get back to sleep.

"Hiya Scarlet." Ymir said as she jumped in-front if me.

"Wat?" I asked, bored as hell.

"Did you hear about last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, seems to be the new craze." I answered, not really giving a shit. Ymir looked at me with a smirk.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna borrow Scarlet for a sec, be right back." She said. I looked confused, but Ymir dragged me out of the room before I could say anything.  
Once we were a good distance away from the barracks. Ymir crossed her arms and looked at me with a devilish smirk.

"So, how'd you do it?" She asked. I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How did you get the gun and uniform?" She asked again.

"I still don't get it." I answered, fear rising in my body. Her smirk grew.

"Please, you're an awful liar. How'd you do it." Ymir asked once-a-fucking-again.

'Shit.' I thought.

 _ **AN: THERE! ARE YA HAPPY!? Loving the story ain't ya? Haha, just kidding. But anyways, powers have been discovered, both my Scarlet and Ymir. There might be lemons soon between Scarlet and one of the girls. If you want that is. Just ask, no harm in doing so. And as always...**_

 _ **BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_


	5. Little Moment With Mikasa

...

...

...

...

'Shiiiiiiiiiiiit.' You thought. You believe the word 'screwed' is the term people would use to describe your current situation. Then something unexpected happened. Ymir suddenly burst out laughing, leaving you confused.

"You should have seen your face! You looked like you were guilty of something!" Ymir said between breaths. You then came to the realization that she was joking the entire time. You began to laugh as-well.

"No, I just wanted to know what you were accusing me of." You said, relief washing over you.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I just needed a victim." Ymir said. And with that, she walked off. It was now 4:00 in the morning. It was still pitch black out, but it was obviously going to rain, as you could see the clouds beginning to block out the moon. You went to test your strength against a tree, just to make sure you didn't get your ass kicked in the hand-to-hand training. You found a good, strong tree, it then started to rain. You started with a kick to the tree. Surprisingly, you kicked off an entire piece of bark. What you didn't know, was that a raven-haired girl was watching you. You heard a bush rustle, and you snapped your head to it.

"Come on out, it's okay." You said. You were met with a beautiful Mikasa, her steel eyes staring into your hazel ones.

"Oh, hey. Mikasa, is it?" You asked, even though you, well... obviously knew who she was. Mikasa just nodded.

"What are you doing out so late?" You asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She answered. You just shrugged.

"Can't get to sleep." You answered, plain and simple. Mikasa just nodded in response.

"So getting up and kicking a tree is going to help?" She asked, putting her red scarf that Eren gave her to her nose.

"Uuuhhhh. Yeah." You answered with a retarded smile. She shook her head.

"We have training in the morning." And with that, she left. She wasn't wrong. For all you knew, Shadis could be banging on the doors of the barracks right now. You ran back to your dorm, past Mikasa, before slowing down, infront of the door. You slowly opened the door and stepped in, quietly.  
You were soaking wet, so before Mikasa got in, you closed the door, and held out your hand, closed your eyes, and a towel appeared in your hand. You knew it was very risky to dry up here, but at least you weren't going to attempt to dry up in the rain. You didn't completely dry up, as you were still damp, but at least you weren't wet. You threw the towel, as it disappeared into thin air. You crawled into you bed, and closed your eyes. You heard Mikasa enter, and heard her crawl into bed.

'Poor girl, probably going to get a cold tomorrow.' You thought, feeling slightly like a selfish ass now. But before you actually fell asleep, a thought popped into your mind. You completely crawled into the covers of the bed, you thought of one of your favorite movie items, and held out your hand, thinking of it, and where you wanted it to be. You were so happy when you felt it hit your hand. You crawled out of the covers, and as your eyes adjusted to the dark, you saw it, the magical Shard of the Allspark was put into your hand. You looked at it, with complete shock, mouth agape, looking at the symbols on it. You made is dissipate, as it left your hand, you felt so powerful. You put your head back onto your pillow, closing your eyes, and falling asleep.


End file.
